digimon: return of the digidestined of will
by subzerowerewolf
Summary: It's been 6 years since naruto saw his family and left without telling them his reasons but now he returns stronger than ever before with his partner blaze the older brother of taichis agumon. What lies ahead for naruto and blaze find out. Following the anime of season 2 of digimon
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: return of the digidestined of will**

 **hey guys i am thinking of making a digimon and naruto fanfic and some (OK all of you) are wondering why in hell am i making this well to tell you the truth. i am not sure maybe i got bored and started making all kinds of shit in my mind, and also i am thinking of making a fairy tail and naruto fic. but this one oh man i did think on that one but lets hope it come out good and entertains you guys and hope this one as well. oh and dont worry about kingdom hearts rise of a malestrom the chapter is done i just forgot to finish the final touches of it and boom its is done just wait a little longer. ok in this fic naruto is the older brother of taichi by 1 year and hikari by 3 and all three of them are in their highschool year naruto is senior, tai junior and hikari freshman, and tai's friends are in the same grade as him, and same things goes for hikari's friends are in the same grade as her like Davis and TK for example. then the v tamers are in Naruto's year like Rei, Neo and hideto then the other 2. Oh before i forget naruto's partner is Agumon but he is from Dats series and older brother of tai's agumon if you look it up in google the one that digivolves to shinegreymon but i will make him powerful not godlike he will have some trouble like fighting blackwargreymon and omnimon but still fight them on equal grounds even without burst mode which he will use as his last resort. also naruto and agumon will bio-merge digivolve to kaisergreymon in that form he will be a bit godlike but he will get that form in a little ahead in the story ( digimon return of diaboromon) ok enough with the explanation now into the story.**

 **almost forgot i do not own any of the digimon saga or naruto and any other anime or music of any artist and their name. but if i did own naruto i would of made naruto not be a bitch and smarter, and would have gotten stronger instead of chasing sasuke he should of been like like man fuck that duck headed ass emo king cocksucker no offence to sasuke fans.**

* * *

 **chapter: 1 The Return The Child Of Will**

in the ocean we find a ship headed straight to japan. A figure standing 5'11 in the deck of the ship, he has spikey brown hair with light brown eyes with a handsome face (no homo)with light tan skin color (like his brother tai) and build as welterweight boxer (which is 147 pounds)not to bulky but build for speed and movement. wearing a black men outdoor vest with a hood, and a white t-shirt under it with a necklace ( crest of will) and baggy brown camo cargo pants with a black belt. and the finishing touches are his all star high top converse black and white. this young man was Naruto yagami (18) older brother of taichi yagami (17), and hikari yagami(15) and the digidestine of will.

next to Naruto is a big yellow dinosaur that reaches all the way to his stomach and on his claws are red straps this little dino's name is Agumon but Naruto calls him blaze. and the older brother of tai's agumon.

right now Naruto and blaze are in the deck of the ship staring straight in the land of japan, Naruto and blaze have been in the land of america for unforgettable painful memories that had occurred the past 6 years. when that happened Naruto stayed with his grandparents. During his stay with them naruto and blaze trained to get stronger in case things get dangerous during his training Naruto and blaze bonds between them grew as partner and digimon which unlocked a new form for blaze mega form called burst mode, ofcourse its a good thing but with a heavy price if shinegreymon ever exceeds his limit not only will his power increase so will it lose control of it and only time you will know if he exceeds that limit if you start to see black flames appear instead of red flames. that's when naruto and blaze have learned the new form called ruin mode for the remaining of the training naruto and blaze have tried to gain the control of ruin mode and so far they can only hold it for 8 minutes but after that its over, that the reason naruto told blaze that burst mode and ruin mode are their last resort.

when the ship reached dock they both got off of it. Naruto looked around and inhaled the air and smiled.

"I'ts good to be home again ain't that right aibou." he looked at blaze

"It sure has aniki cant wait to see my little brother." naruto nods at that

"same here maybe we can get to tease taichi if he confessed to sora. Well what are we waiting for lets go maybe kaa-chan and the rest of the family are home."

"Hai." both start to walk to their apartment but blaze stops and naruto turns and looks at him. "Hmm whats wrong blaze?"

Blaze looks up at him. "ano what happens if he didn't confess and what if hikari has a boyfriend."

now that got naruto attention and he thinks. "Well you got me there if taichi didn't confess and if she moved on and found someone then its our jobs as big sibling to help cheer them up and i just know the thing." he smiles but then his eyes turn crimson red and if you see close to those eyes you will see fire burning with power. and if hikari is dating someone and if they hurt her or use her then they will get see how dangerous i can be especially if someone hurts my family after all that is what big brothers do."

blaze smirks at his partner, but he was right a older sibling will do anything to protect and cheer up their little siblings.

"Well no use standing and thinking to much we gotta get home before sundown."

"Hai!"

* * *

 **2 Hours later...**

while walking naruto and blaze finally reached to his parents apartment while looking at the building naruto looks at it while that happening blaze looks at naruto with concern.

"You alright aibou?"

naruto looks down at him then takes a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I..i don't know aibou, what if they aren't happy to see me after how i acted and how i left without telling them the truth."

i'm sure they will understand aniki if you tell them the truth they will forgive you."

"i.i.i hope so blaze." after he said that they both walk straight to the building.

* * *

 **At the apartment**

naruto and blaze stand infront of the door of his home.

He takes a deep breath and looks at blaze. "No turning back are you ready?"

Blaze smirks at him "Always."

Nods. "lets do it then." the both knock on the door.

they waited for a minute until they heard the door knob turn, then the door opened and there stood a woman that is in her middle 30's with a long brown hair that reached to her middle back with light brown eyes like his with a heart shape face and with sun kissed skin color with d cup breast and a nice round ass not to big and not too small but just right (that's right everyone she is a milf YAY! XD down part is she is married AWW DX and no this is not an incest part of the fic), she was wearing a pink long sleeve turtle neck shirt and with light blue jeans, and finally wearing a red kitchen apron. this woman is yuuki ( hope got her name right) yagami Naruto's mother.

she looks at naruto for a minute and drops her wooden kitchen spoon and widen her eyes and tears in the corner of her eyes fall down on her cheek.

"N-naruto?"

"H-hey kaa-chan its been awhile umm maybe too long 6 years too long." he then drops his head and he shakes a little and looks up at her again but with tears. I-i'm sorry that i haven't called or sent letters to you g-. but was cut off when she hugs him around his waist and buried her face on his solid chest. ( because of that training with blaze)

He stands there with wide eyes and rises his arms and returns the hug to his parent he as not seen in 6 long years.

"M-m-my baby, my baby's home"she cried in his chest.

He tried not to cry to much but he smiled and holds her tighter

"I'm home."

during the reunion between mother and child blaze closes his eyes and crosses his arms and smiles.

* * *

 **inside the yagami home**

naruto and his mother are in the kitchen trying to catch up at what they been doing the last 6 years and the reason why naruto left. while that was happening blaze entered into Naruto's dads office and transported into the digital world to see his little brother agumon and the others, but hes in for a surprise just like naruto is.

"so mom hows tou-san, taichi and hikari?"

she puts a finger to her chin and thinks. "Well you're father is in america getting ready for his fight tomorrow ( that's right he fight boxing i was gonna put him in mma but eh but i know boxing more than mma so yea don't be mad i'm sorry DX lol oh and also naruto, tai and hikari's father is minato namikaze from naruto but get rid of the namikaze and put yagami and he as brown hair and eyes.) hikari she is in school and will be home in a little...as for taichi... she then looks down.

Naruto gets up and walks towards his mother. "Mom what happen to taichi?" he looks at his mother with narrow eyes.

she looks up at him with tears. "your brother is not same anymore...he stays in his room, he doesn't eat with us as a family anymore and doesn't talk to me or your father the only one that he talks to is hikari. because she knows the truth on why hes like that but she wont tell us because she promised him, and how much she wished that you were here to help him get out his depression even she told us that taichi wished you were here."

Naruto looks at his mother with a shock expression each word hurt him like he was shot multiple times, but what hurt him more was that he wasn't there for them he failed as an older brother for 6 fucking years he shadows his eyes from his mother. "h-how long as he been like this?" after he said that this will hurt him more at her answer.

"he-he's been like this for almost 2 years on after Christmas." after she said that naruto falls on all fours and holds his heart in pain with one hand and the other in the floor .

"NARUTO!" she holds his shoulders and looks at him. "Sweety whats wrong please answer me."

"it's all my fault, I should have been there for them, I should of been there for both of them, if i was here taichi and hikari wouldn't be in so much pain I failed as a older brother."

Naruto's mother looked at his oldest son with sadness until she brought his head towards her chest ( impressive chest. don't judge me) to calm her son.

"shh it's okay sochi we will find a way to help she rubs his back.

after he calmed down they both separate and they smiled at eachother.

"Arigatou kaa-chan so were is taichi?"

She smiles. "Hes getting ready for a game tonight."

"game?"

"Hai hes playing in the semi finals in soccer tonight we go there and cheer him on."

he nods but before he was about to speak the apartment door opens and a young girl no older than 15 walks in and she sees her mother with someone that looks like her dad.

naruto looks at the young girl infront of him, she stood at 5'3 with c-cup breast and nice ass to fit perfectly for a 15 year old light brown hair that reached passed her chin with brown eyes like her father and skin color like his mom, she was wearing school uniform the skirt is black that reaches just above her knees and wearing long black socks that reached just under her knees and black dress shoes and on top she wearing a white short sleeve collar shirt with a red small tie on the collar with sleeveless navy blue sweater vest.

this young girl standing infront of him his is younger sister hikari yagami.

naruto walks up until hes infront of her, while she stood there and looks up at him. "i-imouto i-it's me your onii-san."

Hikari looks at him with wide eyes and shakes a little. "N-na-naruto-nii." he nods and she jumps and on him with her arms around his neck hugging him which he returns.

"NARUTO-NII!"she cries on his shoulder. "Shh it's okay Kari i'm here now."eh rubs on her back to calm her down.

"I-(sniffs) i missed you, we all missed you taichi, mom and dad."

" I know i-i'm sorry that i wasn't here for you and your brother when you needed me the most, but things happened to me. but i will explain it to you and taichi after the game tonight but first." he sets her down and puts on his serious face. "I need to know whats wrong with taichi what happen 2 years ago.

she nods and takes him towards her room.

* * *

 **hikari's room**

while in her room hikari explained everything to naruto about what happen on Christmas and after that. During the entire explanation naruto face looked calm but if you see in his eyes they were only three on how he felt anger, sadness, and frustration.

he sighs and pinch the bridge of his nose. "i cant believe hes acting like this over sora, but i kinda get it since the one she's dating is broody yamato ishida." he makes "tch" sound. "some friend he is crest of friendship my ass." he sighs. "But in a way it's kinda taichi's fault."

hikari tilts her head to the side and rises an eyebrow. "How is it taichi's fault?"

he looks at her in a deadpan expression. "really I thought your supposed to be the smart one of the three of us." and the answer he got was a pillow to the face and a yell of "BAKA" with it.

"OK the reason is because taichi waited to long to realize is feelings for sora, then well i guess she stop waiting for him and went for yamato, and now hes regretting it on how he really felt for not telling her on the concert."

"OK but how do we snap him out of it." naruto crosses his arms to his chest. "well when does the game start?"

"In about 2 hours why?"

"i will tell you in a bit, but answer me this as his game been of lately because of his problem?"

"well...kinda but hes still good. why?"

"Nothing i gotta go make a few calls and i might make it to the game in half time or early depends you'll see when i get there."

She sighs "I hope you know what your doing naruto."

"Don't worry its me after all."

* * *

 **3 hours and 27 min later 3 min until second half of the game...**

taichi yagami is not having a good game today scratch that, hes having the worst game of the season they were losing the game by 3-0, so far his mind is somewhere else instead of the game. reason why is because his mind is wondering off on a certain couple ( You guessed it) sora and yamato. ever since on Christmas day taichi asked sora if she found anyone to go to the concert with. in return the answer he got was she wanted to ask Matt. taichi was hurt but he didn't show it and so like any bestfriend will do he supported her and ever since he was in heartbreak depression. he then has not spend with his friends, parents the only one that does is sister but the person that he wished was here is his older brother naruto. he doesn't hate his brother for leaving he had his reasons but he could have told them and why did he leave. just when he is about to wonder more until the bell rang.

* * *

 **At the stands**

At the stands in the soccer field were taichi's friends and family ( sister and mother that is) during the game hikari and her mother are both worried after looking at taichi play and hope at what ever naruto is planning will work. Next to them is the first generation digidestined. Izzy, Mimi, TK, and finally Matt and Sora Joe is at home he couldn't make it because of some big test tomorrow.

unknown to them there are three people sitting two rows behind them, one boy that has silver hair, the other with black and the last a girl with short brown hair, and they are wearing school uniforms.

the one with the silver hair speaks. "looks like yagami isn't in the game look at him pathetic."

the girl in brown hair looks at him with narrow eyes.

"shut up Neo!"

the one named Neo just scoffs at her and looks the other way.

the one with black hair puts his arm around the girl by her waist and she blushes. "Rei please calm down." he then looks at Neo. "you too Neo."

Rei looks at him and smiles. "okay Hideto-kun." while Neo just nods.

At that he smiles."Arigatou Rei-chan."

* * *

 **in an unknown area**

two figures one with his hood down covering his face, the other with black spike hair inside the tunnel that leads to the field and to the lockers.

"you sure about this naruto, once you do this everyone will know who you are, since you always cover your face with that hood on."

"I never been so sure in my life Mike (mike from linkin park, again like i said before i do not own any music of any artist or name. oh but in this fic mike and the rest of the band are the same age as naruto just letting you guys know.) besides I owe it to my family especially my brother and sister." he looks at mike and lifts his fist at him. "but are you ready?"

Mike smirks and fist bump him. "Always!"

"Well then lets get this show on the road then!" they both head straight to the field with the rest of the band.

* * *

 **with tai**

during the 20 min break tai and his team are resting drinking water waiting for the second half to begin. until the coach called him.

"yagami someone is calling you to the field they said it was a surprise or something."

Tai looks at his head coach with a raised eyebrow but nods.

* * *

 **to the soccer field**

tai was walking in straight in the tunnel it was dark which is weird. but when he reached at the end of it on the field was all dark except a spotlight flashing in the middle of the field.

tai rises a eyebrow at that and walk towards it, once he reached it he looks around. "Umm hey i'm here, so what's this about?"

then suddenly the entire soccer field got lid up and everyone started cheering and screaming.

he was suddenly surprised and looks at everyone until he sees his friends smiling at him, and then looks towards his mom and sister looking at him with tears and a happy smile.

he was about to speak until someone cut him off. "So your taichi yagami?"after the person said that tai turns and looks at that person who called his name.

infront of him stood a guy wearing a black outdoor sleeveless vest with a hood that covered half his face ( that right everyone its naruto wearing the same clothes that he came in japan) and behind him stood a band that he recognized and is famous ( linking park).

"y-yea i'm taichi yagami." he stuttered. "Wow your Chester (his disguise fake name) and that's Mike and the rest of linkin park." he points at mike and the others who in return gave him the "sup nod".

Chester shakes his head and chuckles at his little brother. "yea you got that right, but anyway surprise."

tai just looks at him with a shock expression. "y-yo-you guys are my surprise?"he then feels someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"That's right taichi." tai turns only to see his mom and sister behind him holding his shoulder so is kari.

"M-mom, K-Kari you guys did this for me?"in complete disbelieve

They both shake there heads and look at him. "no sweety the person that did this for you will show himself. after this song just for you."

That shock and surprise Tai at the same time. "A song for me!"

They both nod at him.

He then looks at Chester. "is that true?" and the answer he got was a nod

"That's right, so just sit back and enjoy the company of you mother and sister." after he said that he turns and walks back to his band mates to prepare.

* * *

 **back at the stands**

in the stands Tai's friends are looking at the scene in surprise looks one of the most known music artists in the world ( in this fic the band started when naruto was at the the age of 15. 3 years it took for them to get famous) is going to play a song for Tai.

Mimi squeals and claps her hands together. "AHHH IT"S LINKIN PARK! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" while she is screaming her lungs off ( while everyone close to her bleed in their ears nah just kidding)the others are thinking including Matt and Sora.

"Wow who would have thought of linkin park coming to Japan." exclaimed sora

"yea but why are they here besides just to see Tai?, do they have a concert here soon?"

"I don't know." then she heard a Chester Speak. "Hey looks like its about to start."she said and he nods.

 **At The Same Time Back with Hideto and the Rest**

Hideto and Neo look at Chester (naruto) while Rei sensed a weird feeling coming from him

"You feel that right?" asked Neo

"Yea its strong, Stronger than both of us and our digimon." said Hideto.

while they were talking Rei was in her thoughts "Why?...why do i get the same feeling from"HIM". she tightens her fist then she was cut off from her thoughts by Hideto.

"its about to start."

She nods.

* * *

 **Back on the Field with Naruto And The Band**

Naruto looks at the others.

"Okay guy's remember why were here is to help my little brother get better". "are you ready?"

"Ready!" they said in unison

"Alright!" he then looks at everyone on the stands.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" they cheered. "ALRIGHT! HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE GAME. AS FOR WHY WE ARE HERE IS SING A SONG TO A SPECIAL GUEST HERE. he looks at his family. "PLEASE GIVE A GRAND OF APPLAUSE FOR TAI YAGAMI!" he yelled.

Everyone in the stands around the field screamed cheered and applaud at tai who was nervously waving at everyone while his mom and sister giggle at his embarrassment.

Naruto chuckles at him and looks at everyone. "ALRIGHT WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY THIS IS A NEW SONG THAT WE MADE AND YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE THE FIRST TO HEAR." he yelled and they screamed even louder, he looks at the others and nod. then they began to play.

( **LINKIN PARK- ROADS UNTRAVELED LYRICS VIDEO BY LUIX30182 LOOK HIM UP ON YOUTUBE** )

(listen to the piano for 36 seconds until mike sings)

[Mike]

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left lone  
Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end  
Its the worst kind of pain I've know

then naruto joins in.

[Mike & Chester]  
Give up your heart left broken.  
And let that mistake pass on  
Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost  
And in time you'll be glad it's gone.

[Whoa] (listen to this part for 28 seconds)

(guitar play for 17 or 18 seconds)

[Whoa] (15 seconds)

after that Naruto then walks up to his family and puts arm around Tai's shoulder in hope this song will help him move on

[Chester]

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen  
May your love never end and if you need a friend,  
there's a seat here along side me.

[Whoa] x 4 (42 seconds)

 **(SONG ENDS** )

after the song ended naruto moves his arm away from his brother and looks at him same for his mom and sister.

at the same time tai was in his thoughts thinking about the song and finding the meaning of it. then his eyes widen the song was meant for him to move on from his heartbreak the pain that he held for 2 years. and the pain that he had caused to his family and friends. but the question was how did Chester know about it?, he then looked at infront of him to ask.

"H-h-ho-how di-" but he was cut off.

"how did i know? is that what your asking." and the answer he got was a nod.

naruto just looked at him and then chuckled that confused tai and everyone except his mom and kari. "that's an easy answer" he then rises his hand towards his hood and removes it slowly showing his face to everyone.

there stood tai with wide eyes in shock and disbelieve. Infront of him the man that just sang the song that he knew that it was trying to help him has shown his face a face that he knew so well that it looked like he was staring at his father.

But it wasn't his father but his older brother that he as not seen in over 6 years!

naruto just smiles and looks at him. "It's because I'm your brother that's my job."

everyone including tai's friends and hideot group look at the scene and they could not believe at what they were seeing, the man and singer of linkin park that as not shown his face for 3 years on his entire career is the older brother of taichi and hikari yagami. Naruto yagami the digidestined of will.

Back with tai he couldn't believe at what he's seeing his big brother is infront of him, his older brother that made a song just to help him get over his heart break is in front of him, in his eyes he feels water sliding down on his cheek but he didn't care. Tai couldn't say anything until finally he only said on thing that came to mind.

"A-a-an-aniki?"

Naruto nods at him.

"I'm home."

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Wow pretty emotional right there well anyway I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review if you like it thank you for reading oh and don't worry about kingdom hearts rise of a Maelstrom I will load it up just writing the next chapters and playing dmc4 special edition for Xbox one to make the next trip for naruto I'm gonna make him and Nero fight Dante it gonna be a beatdown so I'm gonna try to make this fucking epic. Well anyway happy new years to everyone until next time later.**


	2. Chapter: 2 reunion and more

**Digimon: return of the digidestined of will**

 **hello everyone hope you enjoyed your new years and other things and I cant wait what 2016 has in store for us. so for now i would like to thank everyone that read and liked and follow this story thank you now without delay lets start the story**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON SAGA OR EVEN OF THE SONGS OF ANY ARTIST OF THEIR BAND NAMES**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 reunion and more**

in the soccer field everyone was in silence, the lead singer of linkin park has shown himself and declared to be the older brother of taichi yagami in public. in the stands tai's friend's were showing two types of reaction shock, surprise that taichi's brother naruto had return. but they didn't expect him to be a music artist a famous one at that. in the back of them Hideto's group are more surprised than tai's group. the reason because is that the person is or was their friend that they haven't heard or seen in 6 years.

infront of naruto his brother tai has not said anything for 2 minutes and right now the atmosphere around them was getting kinda awkward. so naruto raised his hand to his mouth and coughed to get tai's attention(which it worked).

"Um...yea". he sighs. "look tai i don't know if your angry at me or not, but i know you want to know the reason why i left all those years ago. In which i will to both you and Kari but after the game is that ok with you?". explained naruto

tai didn't say anything but he just nod at him

naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again to look at tai. "also i know it too late to apologize, but i'm sorry that i wasn't there for you and Kari."and with that naruto turned around started to walk away to his band mates but was stopped by tai.

"It's great to have you back aniki, and thanks for the song it helped see now what i have to do."said tai and naruto didn't look back but smiled and kept on walking.

"It's good to be back and it my job as a big brother." but then he stopped and looked at tai. "and tai...win!" tai looked at him and smirked and nod.

With that naruto returned to band mates and packed their instruments and left the field.

* * *

 **After The Game...**

In the end of the game tai's team won by 3-4, but it was by 3-3 but they needed a tie breaker in which tai made the final goal in which they won and will be going to the finals.

We find tai coming out of the tunnel in his school uniform and infront of him was his friends and family( his mom and sister) smiling at him. he smile at them but loses it and looks at them trying to find someone.

"Hey...has anyone seen naruto?"he said and everyone looks at him and shake their head, he sighs and was about to say but was cut off.

"Sorry it took so long to get back i had to help Mike and the others pack our equipment." they all turn to look at naruto with his hood on and a black guitar on his back walking towards them.

"Naruto/Bro/Onii-chan!"said everyone in unison except three people (Davis,Yolei and Cody)

"Hey everyone its been a long time."he teen looks at Davis and the other 2. "I don't think we've met i'm naruto." raised his hand for a handshake which the 3 accept.

"Im Davis." said the one with big round spiky hair

"Cody" said a short young boy.

And I'm Yolei! she squealed and takes a linkin park poster with a marker from her bag. "i'm your biggest fan can i have your autograph.

naruto sweatdrops at the back of his head and chuckles nervously. "Um...sure." he signs the poster and gives it back to her and she squeals loudly and everyone covers their ears.

after that ended naruto looks at his brother and sister. "anyways i guess i can now tell you both the reason why i left." in which they both nod.

"Right I will explain it to you once we reach the apartment is that alright."

"Hai"

"Right." he then looks at the others. "well gu-"but was cut off by a voice that only he recognized coming from behind.

"Hello Naruto" naruto then turned around only to see three people he least wanted to see.

infront of naruto stood Neo,Hideto and Rei.

" **Saiba** "he said in a very cold emotionless voice that taken everyone by surprise especially Tai, Kari and his mother and Rei they have never seen naruto act like that before then Neo narrow his eyes at him.

"Watch what you say Yag- but he was cut by naruto.

 **I do not care Saiba!** he said with no emotion. " **Now what do you three want if it's nothing important** **then your just wasting my time."** he then turned around and about to tell everyone that is time to go when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned his head around to look at the one who grabbed him only to see Rei was the one who did it.

" **Let go Saiba**." he said darkly which Rei flinched at the tone.

"Nar- **"I SAID LET GO REI!"** he forced his arm away from her grasp and turned his head around and told every that its late and should head home and celebrate for tai's victory tomorrow in which everyone agreed and began to leave. then naruto looked back at rei and the other 2.

"Listen and listen good if any of you three get any were near my brother and sister or any of their friends." he then released K.I **(It's blaze's power that naruto is using because they are connected cause of their bond they made as partners)** on the three and they began having trouble breathing. " **IF ANY OF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING** **THEN ME AND BLAZE WILL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS DIGIMON INFRONT OF YOU UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT BUT ASHES AND THAT IS A PROMISE IS THAT CLEAR!** **"**. they didn't say anything but nod slowly.

naruto nodded and began to leave. "Good." once he was gone Neo and Hideto looked at eachother.

"He's gotten stronger to strong." said Hideto

"indeed and i don't think he was bluffing when he said he will kill our digimon but we wont go down that easily." he scoffed then turned around and began to leave. "come on lets go." Hideto nodded and followed him.

while they were walking Rei is still standing at the same spot looking at the same direction that naruto his friends and family left. she then raised her hand put it on her chest if anyone can see closely you can see a silver heart necklace as a lone tear fell on her left cheek.

"Naruto."

* * *

 **At the apartment...**

when naruto and his family reached their apartment in silence. naruto then looked at tai and kari and told them to get ready for bed and meet in kari's room they nodded and got ready.

 **1 hour later...**

naruto was wearing nothing but a men black under armor shorts (which are comfortable as fuck just saying)that reached under his knees and a white t-shirt. has he walked infront of hikari's room he then opened it and sees both of them in their sleeping pajamas.

"Okay I guess i can start explaining on why i left." they nodded at him.

He sighs and looks at them. "Very well this is how it started..."

( **Flashback** )

we find a 12 year old naruto walking to his girlfriends house for their 1 year anniversary. wearing a black t-shirt with brown cargo short that reached just under his knees and to finish his clothes is his favorite all star converse shoes and his crest of will on his neck. your asking who his Naruto's girlfriend? well this girl that has our hero head over heels for is Rei Saiba crazy right!. well on how they met one day naruto was in the park with his best friend Hideto oh shit even more crazy!, well any way they were in the park play sports like soccer with is little brother and his best friend sora. then out of no were naruto kicked the ball a little to hard and flew over the goal and the bushes and so naruto told them he had it so he went over the bush he sees a lone girl holding the ball while in the bench. she has short brown hair with brown eyes and a heart shaped face. she's wearing a pink shirt with a red jacket with black jeans and brown boots.

naruto blushed at the sight of her to him she was cute. but he shook his head and walked up to her.

"Um...hey um that's my ball your holding." He rubs the back of his head trying not to embarrassed himself which he is failing miserably

the girl looks at him for a second then almost a visible pink tint rose on her cheeks when she looked at him.

"O-oh r-right sorry." she gives him his ball back and he goes to grab it. then he accidentally touches her hands and they both drop the ball and move back and look away from eachother.

"S-s-sorry." said tai trying his best to calm down his blush which he failing at it.

"I-i-it's a-al-alright a-anyway i-i'm Rei, Rei Saiba. stuttered the girl now named Rei

Naruto looks at her and smiles. "names naruto Yagami."

Rei and naruto look at eachother for what it almost looked forever until they both hear a voice at the other side of the bushes.

"Aniki have you found the ball yet?" shouted taichi.

naruto looked back and shouted. "yea i will be there in a sec!" he then looked back at Rei. "hey rei how about you join with me and play?"

Rei smiled and nodded.

naruto nodded and grabbed her hand and took her to meet the others on the other side of the bush.

In that moment the two of them grew a feelings that will soon start to bloom.

And it did naruto and rei started to date after 2 months and in the summer naruto and his brother went to camp and that was the day they first were taken to the digital world.

When they awoken in the digital world there they met blaze who was in his agumon form and his little brother who in his koromon form. naruto and blaze got along pretty well with eachother as for tai and his digimon well... they got along. so naruto and tai decided that they needed to find the others who were transported into the digital world.

So far in their journey they found them ofcourse they had some trouble along the way but nothing they couldn't handle, during their adventure they found out that they were chosen to save the world (digital) and find their crest to defeat the darklords. so on their journey they had some hardships and many more, naruto left from the others after Matt and metalgarurumon tried to challenge him and shinegreymon which yamato got destroyed. then later on they find another digidestined which was his and taichi's sister hikari the child of light.

after they defeated the darklords they faced apocalymon and defeated him, which was tough in the end but it was worth it.

Soon after apocalymon defeat naruto and the others left the digital world but not before saying goodbye to their digimon. after their goodbyes naruto and the digidestined find themselves back in the real world only to find that camp was over and have to return back home. so the chosen children said there goodbyes and went there own ways.

Naruto and taichi returned home and were greeted by his girlfriend and parents that moment naruto told rei what happened, during the explanation it surprised naruto that the same thing happened to her and her brother and hideto but they ended up in a different digital world instead of digidestined they were called v-tamers that's were she met her partner zero, hideto had omnimon and finally Neo her brother had arkadimon and together they defeated the demon lord daemon(I kinda changed the story from the original v tamers manga if any of you guys read it instead of neo and hideto being the bad guys in the beginning they were the good guys in this fic).

naruto met zero who was in a human dragonoid form who in reality it's his super ultimate form which is mega like shinegreymon and his full name is alforce v-dramon, naruto asked zero if he and blaze can have a friendly spar and determine who is the strongest, in the end it happened and it was a hard fierce battle but in the end blaze won but just barely he handed to zero he was stronger than apocalymon zero said the same thing to blaze he was harder to defeat than daemon.

Naruto and Rei healed both their digimon and returned home.

And so here we are with naruto going to celebrate their anniversary together while holding his present he got her and when he turned in a corner he froze like subzero just shot a iceball right at him. Infront of him stood Rei his girlfriend kissing another boy...but not just any boy his now former ex bestfriend **HIDETO!** (that son of a bitch even though i'm the one writing this shit lol XD) Naruto couldn't believe it his bestfriend is kissing his girlfriend and she is returning it. Deep down inside naruto something snapped watching the one he loves with another while that other is his friend she betrayed him...NO THEY BOTH BETRAYED HIM!

Naruto then ran straight at Hideto and delivered a straight right on his right side of his face (anyone would have done the same, shit i would if someone kissed my girl and she kissed back am i right)when that happened Rei's eyes widen in horror at what was happening. Hideto landed on the ground holding his face when he look up for only to meet another fist to his face and this kept on until naruto felt arms around his neck.

"Naruto please stop your hurting Hideto"cried Rei

Naruto heard for what she said and that pissed him off even more. then gave one more punch to hideto and grabbed Rei's arms and removed them from his neck and got up for Rei to check on the beat up unconscious Hideto then looked at naruto with tears in her eyes.

"NARUTO WHY WO-WHY? ARE YOU REALLY TELLING ME THAT WHEN I JUST SEEN YOU TWO KISSING WHICH YOU WERE KISSING BACK!" shouted Naruto cutting off Rei

Rei looked down tears falling down on her face "I-I-I'm sorry it's just..."

"JUST WHAT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Naruto looks at her in shock but was replaced with anger. then shadows his eyes with his hair he whispered just for her to hear."How?"

she looks at him confused "Huh?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! JUST HOW LONG HAVE YOU FELT THIS WAY DAYS, MONTHS!. JUST HOW LONG YOU MADE ME LOOK STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU LOVE ME? ANSWER ME!"he shouted while tears appear at the corner of his eyes

Rei flinched at his outburst but responded anyway. "A-a-a month ago but i was gonna tell you I never wanted this to happened."

Naruto looks at her with rage. "WELL GUESS WHAT IT DID!" He shouted now that his own tears falling. Then took out his gift for her and crushed it with his hand and threw it at Hideto's face.

"Happy 1 Year anniversary." He said with no emotion and with that he left her and Hideto alone while she cries.

* * *

 **At Night In The Park...**

Naruto was sitting down on a cliff leaning on a Sakura tree with emotionless eyes looking at the city while playing some tunes with his guitar while a nice breeze of air blew on his face with his hair follow the same direction the wind is blowing.

The things that happened can not be forgotten it will burn in his mind. For that he cannot spend any minute in this city, but one thing did some good for him and that something that he will finally find within himself.

( **Play the song All That Remains- The Waiting One lyrics by Melinda svennson check her up in YouTube )**

I am the waiting one it seems

I am the waiting one it seems  
Days grow somber quickly  
Now how the quiet is release  
And I feel so lonely

How did you think I would feel?

( **Image of Rei and Hideto kissing** )

Throw me aside again( **ignore the again part** )  
How did you think I would feel?

 **( image how she said she loved Hideto in his face)**  
I won't let you hurt me again, now

I'm nothing to you I can see  
Just walk away from me  
I'm torn apart I can't believe  
You'd stand and watch me bleed ( **imagine hurt instead of bleed** )

She was the one thing I believed  
That I needed to hold me  
Still I can smell her hear her breath  
Feel her body beside me

( **Image of him and her hugging and kissing eachother** )

How long I've waited, waited for you  
To come back to hold me  
What should I do  
When I feel so lonely

How could you do this to me?  
Betrayed by my closest friend

( **Image of him and Hideto their arms on their shoulders throwing a peace sign and smiling** )  
How could you do this to me  
I won't let you hurt me again, now

I'm nothing to you I can see  
Just walk away from me  
I'm torn apart I can't believe  
You'd stand and watch me bleed( **again ignore bleed and replace it with hurt** )

What should I do?  
Oh how long I have waited  
What can I do  
When I feel so lonely

How did you think I would feel  
You throw me aside again( **ignore again** )  
How did you think I would feel  
I won't let you hurt me again, now

I'm nothing to you I can see  
Just walk away from me  
I'm torn apart I can't believe  
You'd stand and watch me bleed( **ignore it** )

How could you do this to me  
Betrayed by my closest friend  
How could you do this to me  
I won't let you hurt me again

( **Song End** )

"I gotta get out of this city good thing my grandparents live in america. I can stay there and take blaze with me that way both of us can train and get strong then maybe unlock our true potential. that way I can forget all of this and move on and do something with my life." he said while looking towards the city. "this will be my new beginning i just hope my family will understand my decision." he then sighs and gets up then leaves but unknown to him someone was hiding behind the tree a girl with short brown hair that reached just past her neck and one in a pony tail tied at the side of her head and with a heart shape face her skin color is sun kissed and with brown eyes and she was wearing a white Nike sweater and black shorts that reached above her knees and white running shoes. **(ok this the easiest description i ever made she came out in a anime that start with the letter S and she has no last name only her first name but its starts with No. and (insert number that starts from 1-10) and her name that start with the letter U and she as a body of a goddess and i made her the same age as naruto in this fic and that anime is known and maybe popular and it shows boobs and ass sorry for being a perv right there.)**

she looks at him leave and can only say this.

"Naruto?"

* * *

 **(End Flashback)**

"After that I told mom and dad the next day that I wanted to leave to america with our grandparents. but I promised them I would explain once I return after that I took blaze with me and we headed of to america and see what it takes us there."Said Naruto.

Once he finished both of his siblings had many reactions but the most were anger,sadness and happiness.

Anger for what Rei and Hideto did to their Onii-san.

Sadness because its like the same thing that happened like taichi except that he was betrayed by the ones he once called friends and lover.

Happiness for their aniki had moved on and found something in his life and that he had return to them.

That is until taichi answered this question that bothered him.

"Hold on for a sec!" He got their attention and looked at him. "How come mom and Hikari didnt get surprised like me and the rest. And how did you know what happened to me 2 years ago?

Kari blushed and Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well Hikari told me that... and how they reacted well you see that's the funny thing."

( **Flashback** )

"WHAT!"they both yelled at him while naruto had two bumps on his head looking at them deadpanned.

He sighs and looks at them again. "Like I said that I'm Chester from linkin park"

"WE KNOW THAT WE JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"And what made you guys think that?"

They both blushed at him and mumbled something and he looks at them confused.

"What?"

"WE SAID THAT WE HAD A THING FOR HIM AND WE WANTED TO KNOW HOW HANDSOME HE WAS UNDER THAT HOOD!" they said in unison looking at him embarrassed.

Naruto looked at them for a few seconds then out of no were he burst out laughing and they both glared at him.

"OH GOD THAT'S GOLD MY LITTLE IMOUTO HAD A CRUSH ON ME! AND MOM WHAT WOULD DAD SAY YOU HAD A THING FOR YOUR OWN SON AHAHAHA!" He continued to laugh until he was tackled by them and started to attack him.

Out side of the apartment the people that were walking and chatting with eachother were interrupted by shouts in one of the apartments

"OH GOD I'M DYING! CALL 911!" Naruto shouted to the whole world.

But no one answered...

 **(Flashback End)**

Taichi was laughing so hard that he was holding his side of his stomach. While Naruto was in a corner with a depressed dark aura surrounded him, while Hikari was blushing like the color of a tomato.

"Oh man that's what I needed. I haven't laughed like that in a long time." he smiled at his older brother and sister.

"Thanks you guys for bringing me back to my old self"

"No problem I would do anything for you guys." Said Naruto at that Kari nodded at that.

"Well anyways its time to go to sleep we got a big day tomorrow." they agreed and Naruto and taichi got out of Kari's room and went to their own rooms.

* * *

 **(Naruto's Room)**

When Naruto walked into his room he looked around it, It has not changed at all its the same way he last left it. he then looked at his desk and sees a photo he walk towards it and picks it up.

At what hes looking at is a picture of Naruto and Rei at the park for their first date. he then sighs takes out the picture from the frame and rips it apart to tiny pieces then throws it in the trashcan and lays on his bed then the sleep consumes him.

* * *

( **Next Day 5:00 In The Morning** )

Naruto wakes up in the early and gets dressed up in his workout clothes by wearing a black under armor shirt and the same shorts he slept in then finally his black under armor shoes ( they are pretty comfortable that's just me) when he was ready, then his computer turned on by its self and blaze appeared out of it ready for their morning routines. They both nodded at eachother and walked out of the apartment without waking up the others.

once they made it at the bottom of the first floor he put on his headphones and played one of his favorite workout songs by his favorite artist and started to run also followed by Blaze.

 **(Play Eminem-Phenomenal lyrics by HD Lyrics Channel in YouTube)**

I am phenomenal  
With every ounce of my blood  
With every breath in my lungs  
Won't stop until I'm phe-no-menal  
I am phenomenal  
However long that it takes  
I'll go to whatever lengths  
It's gonna make me a monster though  
I am phenomenal  
But I'll never say, 'Oh, it's impossible'  
Cause I'm born to be phenomenal

Unstoppable, unpoppable thought bubbles  
Untoppable thoughts, fuckin' juggernaut that'll  
Stomp you in a verse, obstacles I'm drawn to 'em  
When the going got rough  
Some of what I done fought through was the worst, little sissy  
Who the fuck taught you how to persevere?  
There ain't no situation that you ever had to respond to that's adverse  
The messiest thing you've ever gone through was your purse  
Yeah, I don't try like hell, then I might as well  
Hang it up like a shelf, gotta keep growin' with it, evolve  
Cause you can keep throwin' shit at the wall  
But you're gonna find that nothing's gonna stick until you apply yourself  
Time to slip in that zone 'til I find myself  
Inside the realm of the unknown and boldly go  
Into waters where nobody else has gone before  
Or willing to go, uncharted, feeling is so  
Bomb, I'm feelin' myself, I'm a giant  
Sometimes I gotta remind myself that I am...

I am phenomenal  
With every ounce of my blood  
With every breath in my lungs  
Won't stop until I'm phe-no-menal  
I am phenomenal  
However long that it takes  
I'll go to whatever lengths  
It's gonna make me a monster though  
I am phenomenal  
But I'll never say, 'Oh, it's impossible'  
Cause I'm born to be phenomenal

Let me self-empower you  
When you're down and they're tryin' to clown the fuck out of you  
And you feel like you're runnin' out of fuel  
I'll show you how to use doubt as fuel  
Convert it to gunpowder too  
Now what you do is put the match to the charcoal fluid  
Put the spark to it like Martha Stewart barbecuing  
Ah screw it, feel like you want to hit that wall then do it  
Punch through it, just cock back, put your all into it  
Now you gon' take that rage and make that what you wage  
Never take back what you say  
If you stay strapped in your brain, engaged in a steel cage match  
Ready to scrap asap  
Take your fists and just ball it  
Show who's big and who's smallest you're Christopher Wallace  
Now picture 'em all as plastic and foam  
Lays flat, where you put your dinner plates at  
And set it on 'em like a placemat  
(I am phenomenal)  
And I want you to say that

I am phenomenal  
With every ounce of my blood  
With every breath in my lungs  
Won't stop until I'm phe-no-menal  
I am phenomenal  
However long that it takes  
I'll go to whatever lengths  
It's gonna make me a monster though  
I am phenomenal  
But I'll never say, 'Oh, it's impossible'  
Cause I'm born to be phenomenal

Oh, step into the unknown and find yourself  
You're floating freely, no emotion

Got a fuckin' mouth with no shut-off valve  
Can't even cut off power to it, but it's what allowed  
Me to come up out from under the fuckin' ground  
Cause I worked my butt off now  
It's a subject that I don't know how to shut up about  
Cause I stuck it out  
Like a motherfuckin' tongue thats how  
I responded when I got shoved around  
You're gonna have non-believers  
But when you're beyond belief, you probably shouldn't wonder how  
Get it how you live  
But are you prepared to give more than you get?  
And put in twice what you get back from this shit  
Though what you sacrifice barely is half, never give  
Rap is my shiv  
But it's like my shield at the same time I wield and my knife is will  
Sometimes I feel just like B. Real from Cypress Hill  
How I can just kill a cypher, survivor's guilt  
I rhyme like life is still an uphill climb  
Ready to face any challenge, waitin'  
Can taste it, it's salivation, I'm wagin' retaliation  
Look what I have built, reputation is validation  
The only thing I'm capable of makin' is amazing  
Only thing you're capable of makin' is a false statement  
Or accusation... I am legendary status, in fact  
That is the only way you'll ever be able to say  
You're a legend is makin' an allegation  
I write with the left, same hand I hold the mic with  
As I fight to the death, 'til my last breath  
Manage to prove who the best man is  
Prevail at all costs, be the only ones left standin'  
In the end, but I ain't gonna be the only one with the advantage  
Of knowin' what it's like to be southpaw  
Cause you can bet your ass you'll be left handed  
Cause I am

I am phenomenal  
With every ounce of my blood  
With every breath in my lungs  
Won't stop until I'm phe-no-menal  
I am phenomenal  
However long that it takes  
I'll go to whatever lengths  
It's gonna make me a monster though  
I am phenomenal  
But I'll never say, 'Oh, it's impossible'  
Cause I'm born to be phenomenal

 **(End song)**

When the song ended him and Blaze made it at the park after their 3 1/2 mile run, they both got in the middle at the soccer field and started to spar against eachother. **(** **No naruto doesn't have any powers they are just sparing with Blaze without shooting fireballs)** When both of them finished they did push ups, sit ups, pull ups and any other workout routines there is.

 **4 Hours Later...**

Both Naruto and Blaze lay in the grass in the soccer field sweating after their training looking at the sky enjoying the clouds passing by.

"Well buddy that's it for today we will do more tomorrow same time alright." Blaze looked at him and nodded.

"Hai aniki!"Naruto chuckled and they both got up. "Right lets go back at the apartment if see mom and the other two woke up.

"Hai!"Blaze saluted and with that they headed straight for home.

while they were walking out of the park someone accidentally crashes into naruto.

"Ugh..the fuck hit me?"he has his eyes closed then felt something soft and firm on his hand he then squeezed it and heard a moan.

He then shot his eyes open and looked at his hand only to find that he was groping a girls left breast he then got up and raised his hands up defensively.

"i-i-i i'm sorry it was a accident i didn't mean to grope you like that honestly." he said defensively

But he blushed when he got a good look at her she was atleast the same age as him and she had long brown hair and a few bangs that covered her forehead and long ones on both sides of her face and a long pony tail at the side of her head, a lovely hearts shape face with sun kissed skin color like his mother and the thing that got his attention is her breast size which is g size and her well firm ass and perfect thighs. she is wearing a pink muscle shirt with a black workout sweater with black yoga pants that hugs her well developed figure with white shoes.

The girl rubbing her head then opens her eyes and looks up, but she froze when she got a good look at him brown eyes meet brown.

Both of them have been looking at eachother until naruto heard blaze cough he then shook his head and moved his hand towards the teen girl to help her up which she accepts.

"T-tha-thanks." she blushed looking down at her feet.

"Um...no problem." he rubbed the back of his head while looking away hiding his own blush then saw Blaze make a sign that he will be at the apartment then naruto nodded and looked at the girl infront of him.

"W-well anyways sorry about the you know."he looked at her while blushing

The girl blushed even more but still responded. "i-it's ok it was a accident anyways i should be the one to apologize for running into you."

"Don't be it was a accident." he chuckled. "anyways i'm naruto, naruto yagami.

She giggled. "nice to meet you naruto i'm Uzume, Uzume yamato. **(HA you guys didn't think it was Uzume from sekirei from my** **description** **in the flashback part did you. if you did well congratulations. The reason why i choose her because she's my favorite character i wanted to see if you guys figure it out just for shit and giggles or something)**

Uzume Yamato beautiful name. he smiles at while she blushed like a tomato. "Well the way you are dressed you are here to workout huh?"

Yea I get ready for tennis cause I got a game on Monday. she said

"really which school you go to." he asked

I go to **(don't know the name so i will just go with the Tokyo highschool naruto will go)** Tokyo highschool." she said

"Cool that's the same school I'll be going next week with my siblings."he said unknown to him it made uzume happy but she didn't show.

She tilted her head which naruto found rather cute."Ano what do you mean? i thought you already are?"she said ( even though she already knew 6 years ago at the park)

he then tried to hide his anger which he did and made a lie"Well for the past 6 years i was in america with my grandparents cause i wanted to follow my Dream."he said

She lean forward with her hands behind her back which gave naruto a good view of her breast which he blushed. she saw this and decided to tease him a bit.

she leaned closer to naruto with her breast hitting his chest and their faces almost close to eachother."Ano~ and that would be"she said teasingly

With her so close naruto was having problems controlling himself. "w-w-we-well...U-u-um-" but he was cut off by hearing Uzume giggling.

"Nani?"He looks at her struggling to stop laughing

"Oh man you should have seen your face priceless. she continued to laugh.

Naruto playfully glared at her then crossed his arms and looked away with his eyes closed.

Uzume saw this and bowed and clapped her hands together with a goofy smile with her eyes closed. "Ohhh I'm sorry can you ever forgive me." He ignored her. "i will do anything you want." That got his attention.

"Anything?"

"Anything."he smirked at that.

"Well...how about a Date?"

She blushed and started to stutter. "A-a-a d-d-date."

"yup you see tonight me and my friends and siblings are gonna celebrate my brothers win yesterday and i was wondering if you would like to join me."

"Um...s-s-sure i would love to" she said looking down hiding her blush.

"Great met us at the downtown arcade at... 7 o'clock"she nodded.

He was about to leave but he decided to get her back for that move she did. he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and started to run back to his apartment.

"See ya tonight." he said while running and waving at her. she wave back in daze after he was out of view she squealed and ran into the park. excited she couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

 **With Naruto...**

He was walking towards his apartment but he couldn't stop thinking about Uzume. she was beautiful, kind and fun to hang out with he cant wait for tonight. " he she could be the one that could maybe heal this broken heart."

He chuckles. "Tonight is gonna be fun. I can already tell." And with that he continued to walk towards his apartment.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Wow that took quite a while I would like to thank every one for liking my story and following it thank you, so yea now we know the story on why naruto left his family and for that reason. and how does Uzume know him only one way to find out.**

 **Later**


	3. announcement

**Kingdom hearts rise of a maelstrom**

 **this is not a chapter this is a announcement I just posted up a new poll in which Naruto should go after fairy tail world and yugioh world look it up if you got any world that he should go pm or review**

 **this will be removed soon.**


End file.
